Ayanokouji Kiyotaka
Summary Ayanokouji Kiyotaka 'is the protagonist of the ''Youkoso Jitsuryoku Shijou Shugi no Kyoushitsu e series. Almost everything about his life is a mystery. However, it was revealed through flashbacks that he was part of a mysterious organisation known as the white room where he went through extensive physical and mental training. Ayanokouji is a very cold-hearted character who shows no emotion in anything he does, only having the goal of winning, no matter the cost. Even if someone's life is on the line, he will sacrifice it as long as it means he will win in the long run Powers and Stats '''Tier: '''At least '''9-C Name: '''Ayanokouji Kiyotaka '''Origin: Youkoso Jitsuryoku Shijou Shugi no Kyoushitsu e Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''17 '''Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts Mastery, Social Influencing, Fear-Inducing aura (Just his glare alone when serious has shown to make multiple characters afraid to even keep eye contact with him. Some characters have run away from him and noted that he shows absolutely no emotion when he fights and that he is a "monster"), Minor resistance to Mind Manipulation (Went through a programme where every other human-faced mental issues as the programme went on and suffered from great mental trauma. Ayanokouji was unaffected, to the point he felt nothing. His lack of emotion has made him difficult to control and understand) Attack Potency: 'At least '''Street level '(Was noted by Suzune to be extremely athletic and well built. Fought and easily overpowered Ryuen who was noted to be a "decent" fighter so easily that he ran away out of fear. Fought against three students in his school, one of who has an extremely large physique and the other two being adept fighters. In a rematch, the larger of the three described Ayanokouji as a "monster". A master of martial arts who has been through intense training that no other human attending was able to survive. It has been stated he has yet to show even a hint of his power and what he is capable off) '''Speed: Superhuman '(Could have beaten Suzune's brother in a race, who is strongly implied to be the strongest and fastest student in the entire school if it wasn't for another contestant falling over on his lane. Suzune stated that Ayanokouji, even in the race, was holding back immensely and that he is extremely fast and agile. Strongly implied to be a superhuman and was put through training that pushed him to a level no human should ever be able to achieve through regular means) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: 'At least '''Street Class ' 'Durability: '''At least '''Street level '(Took attacks from multiple adept fighters and characters bigger than him, feeling no pain and not even having a scratch on him at the end of the fight) 'Stamina: '''Extremely high; It was noted his stamina and endurance is insane 'Range: 'Standard melee range 'Standard Equipment: 'None notable 'Intelligence: '''At least Genius; Although he scored all 50's in his entrance exams, it was stated by multiple characters that he could have gained all perfect marks if he wanted to in every single subject, and for unknown reasons is hiding his true abilities. Was in a special programme where humans were pushed beyond what any normal human should be capable off in terms of physical and mental prowess, and Ayanokouji made it out as the lone survivor. While in this programme he also went through extensive martial arts training and is a master of all possible forms of martial arts. Has manipulated many people in a school filled with the most elite students in Japan and created situations that will benefit him and him alone. All this has been stated to be nowhere near his true capabilities '''Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Social Influencers Category:Aura Users Category:Youkoso Jitsuryoku Shijou Shugi no Kyoushitsu e Category:Tier 9